There have been conventionally many kinds of race game devices for model horse races, boat races, car races, auto races, etc. In the conventional race devices, moving objects, such as model horses, model cars, etc., are run on loop courses to compete for winning place or to anticipate winning places. In these race games, however, the moving objects can be run only on preset loop tracks, which cannot help making the games less realistic and less amusing.
To make such race games more realistic, the applicant of the present application has filed a patent application (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 63-094884/1988) on an epoch-making race game device in which moving objects can be run on free courses on a field in place of set loop courses. In the race game device, moving objects, such as model horses, can be run freely on the field, which permits development of the race as in actual horse races. Thus, the race game device can make the game realistic and is popular among game players.
The applicant of the present application has further improved the above-described race game device so that a larger number of moving objects can race at once, and realistic, amusing races, such as horse races, boat races, etc., are made possible. As a result, an innovative race game device which enables winning place anticipation and realistic race developments to be enjoyed has been realized.
An object of the present invention is to provide a race game device which permits a larger number of moving objects to be run at once.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a race game device which enables realistic race developments to be enjoyed.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide a competing game device which has contrived lighting for a race to thereby successfully make the race impressive.